Absorbent Magazine Issue 1
Introduction Welcome to the very first Absorbent Magazine!. It isn't copying anything else. It tells you news about the show SpongeBob SquarePants and informs you on some spin-offs. Mostly Channel Chasers. It will have puzzles jokes and even more :). Brand New Episodes Some one on the SpongeBob Wiki showed us a storyboard claiming it was for a Season 9 or Season 10 episode named "SpaceBob InvaderPants". The link does now not work. Users do not know if it is real or not. People are saying it is going to be a crossover with Invader Zim. What do you think?. Do you think its confirmed or not?. Why not leave a comment down below?. 20 New Episodes Confirmed 20 new episodes are coming out for Season 10 of SpongeBob. Wow!. That's a lot of episodes :). That changed quickly SpongeBob InvaderPants is now named SpaceBob InvaderPants. So...could this be another episode based in space?. How much episodes have had space in?. I know some. Sandy's Rocket, MoonCation and A SquarePants Family Vacation. They have all had space in them. Will aliens come to Bikini Bottom?. I dunno. But it is going to be great. Stephen is returning Stephen Hillenburg is returning to do Season 10. HOW AWESOME IS THAT?!. Do you think they might be as good as classic SpongeBob?. Hm...Probably not...What do you think?. I think I know what the answer is out of yes and no. Sponge Out of Water Blue Ray Packets Sponge Out of Water Blue Ray packets are out!. You can now pre-order them on Amazon.com. Why not pre-order some?. Which packet is your favourite packet?. Here are the 2 packets in all there glory. Well we presume these are the real packets. Youtube Crossers Youtube Crossers is going to be the Channel Chasers Movie. It isn't finished yet but some of the film is open to the public. It is unknown when it will be finished. The TV show YouTube Chasers will hopefully air quickly after. The film has multiple bad guys and references. It's kind of a feel good funny film. It has a plot like a normal Channel Chasers episode too. Channel Chasers Is So Popular Channel Chasers is the most popular spin-off in the spin-off category!. Thanks guys!. That's awesome!. Channel Chasers and Basket Sponge Crossover Cosmobo has asked permission to make a Basket Sponge and Channel Chasers crossover episode. The message can be found on Doctor Bugs user page. The crossover is supposed to be called Basket Chasers. It is not confirmed though. Hopefully Doctor Bugs will see the message and admit it. You can see the awesome amazing Basket Sponge right there. I hope everyone on SBFW have seen it. It's awesome. Puzzles Here is a amazing maze. Lol. These puns are just amazing. I did this the other day. It's kind of fun. How about a word search?! This is easy! SpongeBuck rides into town on Monday and stays 2 days and leaves on Monday. How does he do it?. How to make a Krabby Patty 1. The ingredients are, Burger Buns, Lettuce and a burger. 2. First grill the burger like a BBQ. 3. Then on the bottom bun carefully put a burger on top of it. 4. Then put lettuce over the burger carefully. 5. Last of all put the top bun on top of the lettuce. It's that easy! *If you don't like lettuce like me. Just have it with out lettuce. And I know, I FORGOT THE PICKLES!. Tongue Twisters Miley Cyrus is the best at tongue twisters. She can't keep it out. She's bound to of learnt some tricks over the past few years. Lol. One smart fellow he felt smart 2 smart fellows they felt smart 3 smart fellows and they all felt smart!. What's Hot Welcome to what's hot!. We will have a thing also saying hot or not. I do different sections like games I like playing and films and other things. Games ManyLand: A lot of you have probably never heard of this. It's actually a 2D platformer game where you can chat to different people and explore a giant endless world. There's a giant shop with free skins for your character. It's really enjoyable. MineCraft: You're a guy in a world on your own full of monsters. You have to create items and houses to survive. Simple!. Well it's not. The best part is building stuff on a flat terrain. Pixel Gun 3D: This is really fun. I spend all my time on this now. I have no money. I have 42 diamonds. Awesome. The game is just awesome. It's hard to describe. It's Minecraft with guns. Or Minecraft meets COD. TV Shows SpongeBob SquarePants: You already know this is good. And a new season is planned. Awesome!. Simpsons: This is awesome too. I also think everyone knows about the Simpsons. They live in Springfield and they are yellow. Big Bang Theory: A brilliant comedy about a bunch of nerds. They love Star Wars and Marvel and ya know. Sheldon is the best though. He cracks me up. Brooklyn Nine Nine: This is a funny comedy based in a police station. And Andy Samberg plays the amazing role. Movies Avengers: Age of Ultron: A action comedy starring our favorite super heroes like Iron Man and Hulk and Captain America. It's sick!. Sponge Out of Water: This is just a masterpiece. It has CGI, SpongeBob, and Krabby Pattys. It forgot the pickles!. Big Hero 6: A feel good comedy about a boy and his robot balloon nurse. Baymax. I have to say it did make me upset in one part. But in the next scene it's comedy. Baymax cracks me up!. Fast and Furious 7: It's a awesome action film. R.I.P Paul Walker though. It's a nice film. The end scene is really sad. A car smashes through 3 high rise buildings. It's sick!. Paul Blart Mall Cop 2: It's a hilarious film. Paul Blart has to save all of Las Vegas. I think. It might just be a hotel. It's hilarious though. It's so silly. SpongeBob Soda Cups When I went to Sponge Out of Water they did Sponge Out of Water cups. SpongeBob and Patrick plastic soda cups. Did they do them anywhere else?. Just wondering. Quiz The topic for this quiz is. CHANNEL CHASERS What did Plankton say it was like when he got sucked down into the TV? How did Man Ray die? Who switched places in Horror is Over? Which main character was killed off in A Good Old Western? What must the gang find in order to go to different shows? Who saves Twilight Sparkle's life in Pony Trouble Part 2? Complete this to write or be in a episode of Channel Chasers Each week it will be a different Spin-Off. Next Week: Basket Sponge It has to be a Spin-Off which currently is on Absorbent TV End Ok that's it for this time. Hopefully it will be longer next week. Bye guys :). Category:Magazines Category:News